Inalcanzable
by k-chaz
Summary: Sasuke...el grandioso e inalcanzable Sasuke. Por qué será que me tocó enamorarme de ti? Sea cual sea la razón...no puedo hacer nada contra ello...e intentaré conquistarte a como de lugar. NARUSASU posible Oneshot, songfic.


**Holaaaa a todos!!**

**Me presento! Soy Gato--- K-chaz, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, he hecho ya varios de Shaman king, y algunos sasunaru, pero este es el primero de Naruto que sale a la luz. TToTT.**

**Bueno, bueno, espero que les guste, la canción se llama inalcanzable y es de RBD, NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE AMI TAMPOCO ME GUSTAN MUCHO! xD es sólo que esta canción era muy ad-oc.**

**En fin, me dejo de parlotear y a lo nuestro!**

**--------------------------**

**Inalcanzable.**

**-Sasukee!!!-**gritaba tratando de alcanzar al chico cabizbajo-.

Por más que gritaba que le esperara no conseguía respuesta; ni corporal, ni verbal.

**-Sasuke!-** replicó una vez que se hallaba a su lado- **por qué no respondes, ttebayo! **–reclamó ante los negruzcos cabellos que ocultaban su rostro, dejando, de pronto, ver una mueca de angustia contraída-.

-**Sasuke?** –repitió esta vez más bajito, casi en susurro con preocupación- **nee…-**dudó- **p-pasó algo?-.**

**-…-.**

**-Sasuke…si no me dices nada no puedo ayudarte-.**

**-…-.**

**-**_**Sasuke…**_-repitió en su cabeza, puesto que sabía que no valía la pena repetirlo en voz alta-.

Y pensar que lo había acompañado por gusto. Le había visto caminando con paso firme hacia los suburbios de la aldea, a la casa de sus padres.

No tenía idea de qué le pasaba, al menos por esos últimos días. No era que Sasuke soliera decirle lo que sentía o pensaba, pero en momentos de lucidez o circunstancias cruciales, lograba sacarle algunas frases, no muy profundas, pero se las sacaba…Algo era algo.

Sin embargo cuando le había ofrecido acompañarlo, él no respondió, y al final decidió por él mismo seguirlo, con o sin su conocimiento.

Hasta ese momento lo único que se habían dicho había sido un…"puedo entrar?"…"no". Y cuando por fin salió de la casona….luego de más de dos horas…salió así, cabizbajo.

Y aún no sabía qué demonios le pasaba.

Qué tenía que no podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke?

_**Te siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez…**_

Tantas veces que había tratado de acercarse a él…pero…por qué?

Qué tenía aquel chico, que sentía tantas cosas extrañas cuando se acercaba?

Algo así como la necesidad de compartir sus emociones, quizás, de alguna manera…sentía que se parecían.

Quería conocer a ese chico, de cierta forma tan atractivo…y misterioso.

Pero él siempre se cerraba, por mucho que se le acercara…era inútil.

_**descifrando…tu silencio…**_

Al principio era sólo curiosidad…quería saber quién y cómo era aquel muchacho. Luego…luego era atención, captaba todos sus sentidos, a dónde fuera que estuviera o cualquier cosa que hiciera.

Después era cariño, sin saber cómo, se había acostumbrado y encariñado con aquel joven…fue entonces que decidió que no podía quedarse así como si nada, sólo viéndole de lejos. Se le acercó…y se presentó.

_**Y entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel, pero pierdo…en el intento.**_

**Flash back**

**-Hola!-.**

**-…-.**

**-Etto…me llamo Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki…tú eres…?-.**

**-…-.**

**-Oh! Claro…qué pregunta más tonta ñ.n…eres Uchiha, si todo el mundo te conoce…-.**

**-…-.**

**-Etto…me estás oyendo?-.**

**-Se puede saber por qué me estás hablando?-.**

**End Flash back**

Aquello había sido lo primero que le había dicho…y sin embargo Naruto lo vio como la mejor oportunidad de todas para decirle las palabras que le carcomían por dentro.

**Flash back**

**-Ah! Eso…verás…que bueno que lo preguntas yo….**-titubeó con notable nerviosismo-.

**-Argh**-musitó antes de fruncir en ceño y dejarlo hablando solo-.

**-Espera!**-alcanzó a replicar Naru- **etse…la verdad es que…quisiera ser tu amigo…-.**

El chico pelinegro se hallaba de espaldas a él, sin embargo Naruto pudo percibir cierta contracción en su espalda al oír aquellas palabras.

**-A…migo?-**pronunció el muchacho levemente-.

**-H…Hai**-.

**-Jah…**-pronunció con suspicacia-** y qué te hace pensar que yo quiero serlo?-.**

**-Pues…no lo sé…la verdad…**-meditó rascándose con un dedo la cara-** no había pensado en ello…pensé que…no sería así de grave, lo siento…-.**

-**Mm…como sea…-**dijo para seguir con su camino-.

**-No! Espera, aún…aún no te vayas…digo…por favor…respóndeme, tú…tú podrías ser…mi amigo?-.**

El pelinegro se detuvo…volteó un poco para verle de soslayo con desdén.

**-Dame tres buenas razones…y lo pensaré…luego-.**

**-Ah?...Oh…bueno…yo…la verdad…no soy muy bueno en esas cosas…, y la verdad es que no sé muy bien por qué quiero ser tu amigo…sólo sé que me pareces muy interesante…ya sabes, siempre te veo solo y…me causaba curiosidad…quería saber a qué se debía tu soledad…¡No es que me incumba! Pero…pero es que…**-dudó antes de continuar, mientras que su rostro comenzaba a descender con una mirada notablemente apenada-.

**-Sigue…-**avivó el Uchiha de manera casi inconsciente con más tono de fastidio que de curiosidad…y sin embargo con total tranquilidad-.

**-Es que…yo también…estoy solo…y…no quiero estarlo más…**-dijo lo último levantando el rostro para ver de frente al otro chico…con los ojos aguados-.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por segundos, en los que el Uzumaki juró notar un dejo de sorpresa, luego sólo era expectación…

**-Yo…**-respondió el Uchiha ocultando su rostro- **yo…no tengo problema…si quieres ser mi amigo-.**

**End flash back**

Pasó un tiempo…y Naru no lo aceptaba, pero comenzaba a entender…que se había enamorado de un extraño.

_**Y por más que intento darte amor**_

_**Nunca te fijas en mi…**_

Aquella relación era algo que jamás había podido descifrar, un extraño sentimiento que no tenía absolutamente ninguna razón. Extrañamente él no esperaba nada de Sasuke…y aún así…le quería tanto…

_**Si supieras que puedo morir por ti…**_

**-Sasuke…-**volvió a pronunciar esta vez con preocupación-** Sasuke por favor… sé que no te gusta, pero…dime algo…lo que sea… necesito saber que estás bien...-.**

**-Déjame solo…-.**

**-Ah?-.**

**-Si verdaderamente te importo…déjame solo-.**

**-pero…-.**

**-Ya! **–gritó el Uchiha cortante-** vete…**-y siguió su camino, dejando atrás a un atónito Uzumaki-.

_**Por ti…**_

Se quedó en su lugar…ahí mismo, detenido sin saber qué hacer…nuevamente Sasuke Uchiha le oprimía el corazón…

Y él no podía hacer nada.

_**Inalcanzable…como estrella tan distante…**_

Le vio alejarse en cámara lenta, casi tortuosamente…aquel que le convertía en lo que todos llamaban masoquista, pero no le importaba…de alguna u otra manera lo único que quería era estar a su lado…

Pero así…así no podía alcanzar a Sasuke…

_**Un amor casi imposible…**_

**_Invisible como el aire eres tan inalcanzable_**

Una persona tan superior…tan inigualable…así le veía, todo valía si se trataba de estar con él. Pero le dolía! Le dolía ver como don perfecto-Uchiha le hacía su tarea imposible.

**_Tan sublime como un ángel_**

Quería estar con él. Y era muy extraño enamorarse de un hombre! Pero simplemente se había enamorado…uno no manda al corazón.

Y la otra pregunta era…

**_Un amor casi imposible_**

Podría Sasuke…llegar a quererlo como él lo quería

_**Como fuego que no arde **_

**-Sasuke!!**-gritó de nuevo con fuerza para captar la atención del chico que cada vez le costaba más alcanzar con la mirada-**espera tan sólo un poco!**-gritó mientras trotaba detrás del chico, notando que este aceleraba su paso para perderle de vista-** kuso…**-musitó frunciendo el ceño y acelerando el también-**Maldito egoísta!!! **–gritó comenzando a enfadarse- **detente de una vez cabrón que no ves que quiero ayudarte!!!!**-comenzaba a enfadarse lleno de impotencia-.

_**Te me has vuelto inalcanzable…**_

Por qué!! Por qué Sasuke era así!! Tan cerrado, tan cruel, tan frío!!! Esos pequeños detalles en los que ni se fijaba, aquellas grandes cosas que no le importaban en lo más mínimo. Realmente era inhumano...a esas alturas ya iban los dos corriendo casi a celeridad, sin embargo no lograba alcanzarle. Sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse de un rojo guinda y sus pupilas se rasgaron.

**-SASUKEEE!!!-**rugió por última vez, lleno de convencimiento corriendo a más no poder para alcanzar al frío ser humano del que se había enamorado-.

El chico pelinegro volteó sorprendidísimo, en lo que vislumbró al Uzumaki acercándose a velocidad luz, con un aspecto sinceramente intimidante.

Corrió a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, no quería que el rubio le viese, no en ese estado…no le gustaría tener que compartir sus cosas…menos con ese idiota.

Al menos eso le gustaba pensar.

_**Inalcanzable…**_

Ante estos pensamientos, sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear…tantos sentimientos extraños y dolorosos en tan poco tiempo, tantas cosas en que pensar…y no podía…ahí lo tenía persiguiéndole. No lo dejaba tranquilo…incluso cuando no estaba con él, estaba siempre en su mente.

**-Maldito Naruto…-**articuló apretando los ojos mientras sentía como le golpeaban por la espalda y caía de bruces al suelo, ya sin fuerza…y con los ojos empañados-.

**-Sasuke…-**sentía que le pronunciaba al oído una voz profunda y llena de frustración-.

**-Ya Naruto…ya déjame…no soy alguien que valga la pena-.**

_**Mendigo en la vereda de tu soledad…**_

**-Mentira ttebayo!!-**replicó volteándole para quedar sentado sobre él a horcajadas, mientras se aferraba al cuello de su playera-**mentira!! Yo sé que eres una buena persona!! Sólo que no sabes demostrarlo y es porque te cierras!!!-.**

**-Naruto…**-susurró en son de calmar al chico…de seguro le diría un par de frases que no sería capaz de soportar, iría a explotar…y no quería que Naru presenciara aquel patético espectáculo-.

_**Cuando alguien…te lastima.**_

**-Naruto mis bolas!! Ahora me toca hablar a mi!! Sabes por qué la pasas tan mal? Porque siempre te tragas todo lo que te pasa! Nunca le cuentas a nadie tus penas o temores y por eso mismo siempre andas tan solo!! Te haces el interesante y misterioso sin acercarte a nadie, pero la verdad es que tienes miedo!! Eso es lo que eres un cobarde! Temes de que se te acerquen y vean tu lado más vulnerable porque no quieres que te hagan daño!! Pues te informo algo? No puedes defenderte NUNCA tu solo!! Necesitas a los demás! Todos necesitan amigos Sasuke!! TODOS!- **vociferó con impotencia zarandeando al Uchiha que respiraba como podía con los ojos cerrados-.

-**Me escuchaste!?-**gritó nuevamente-.

-**Cállate…-**musitó con voz quebrada-**no hay amigos para mi…yo nací para estar solo…por qué no puedes terminar de entender eso-.**

**-…-**el chico le miró entrecerrando los ojos, viendo su cabeza gacha a centímetros de la suya- **Porque…yo me considero tu amigo-.**

_**Que ganas de decirte que no hay nadie más…**_

El Uchiha contrajo los hombros de manera inconsciente, mientras que le entraban unas ganas aterradoras de llorar.

-**Yo te quiero…eso…significa que no estás en lo cierto…no es así?-.**

**-Así nada más…me quieres siendo que jamás te he dado razones-.**

**-…Tu y yo…nos parecemos más de lo que crees Sasuke Uchiha, pero a diferencia de ti…yo no quiero seguir así…yo sí quiero amigos…y sobre todo…te quiero a ti-.**

_**Que te ame…sin medida.**_

El otro se aferró a la playera del Uzumaki con fuerza, no por hacerle daño…sino por impotencia.

_**Como duele verte suspirar porque no te hace feliz**_

**-No sabes…**-Pronunció el Uchiha con dificultad- **no tienes idea por lo que he pasado-.**

**-Me encantaría saberlo, Sasuke…-.**

El chico pelinegro abrió los ojos al toparse con esta sincera respuesta, lo pensó a más no poder...una respuesta para esa salida repentina, pero no...no hallaba nada. Acaso tendría que contarle a Naruto lo que le había pasado? Era ese rubio la persona indicada?...Era ese el momento para estar pensando todas esas cosas? Estaba a punto de explotar...y lo sabía. Ýa no era de pensar...no había otra salida.

**-Yo…**-comenzó luego de dudar por unos instantes- **Mi madre ha…Mi padre la…**-dijo absolutamente contraído, sin poder respirar y controlando las rebeldes lagrimas que suplicaban por aflorar de una vez-..

**-Qué…qué pasa…**-se sorprendió el rubio al ver a Uchiha en ese estado-.

**-Mi padre…él…decidió…el la…**-comenzó a dejar pequeños gemidos en el aire, mientras se tapaba el rostro con una mano, con la otra aun sostenía a Naruto-** él la…la…-.**

**-Sasuke!**-exclamó al ver las abundantes lágrimas que caían por su rostro-.

Observó como Sasuke susurraba el resto de la oración de manera inentendible.

**-Qué dijiste?-.**

**-La mató Naruto! La mató frente a mis ojos y luego desapareció el maldito hijo de puta!!**- vociferó llorando ya a más no poder-.

_**Si supieras que puedo morir por ti…**_

**-Qué pero…-.**

_**Por ti…**_

**-Él…me dejó una nota…diciendo que volviera en un año más…ahí me daría mi venganza…pero el muy bastardo sólo me tendió una trampa!-.**

**-Sa…Sasuke…yo…-.**

_**Inalcanzable como estrella tan distante**_

**_Un amor casi imposible_**

**-Ahora ves por qué quería estar solo?!-**le gritó alzándose más a su rostro, casi pegado, provocando que el rubio abriera mucho los rojizos ojos-.

**_Invisible como el aire, eres tan inalcanzable_**

**-Pero…-**pronunció aturdido por su cercanía, sintiendo de cerca su respiración-.

**-Ya vete Naruto!! No quiero que te entrometas en MIS asuntos!**-dijo lanzándole al suelo y levantándose repentinamente-.

**-Qué?! Pero Sasuke yo…-.**

**_Tan sblime como un ángel_**

**_Un amor casi imposible, como fuego que no arde te me has vuelto inalcanzable_**

-**Ya cállate!! Ya me dijiste todo lo que me tenías que decir en un momento poco propicio!! Feliz?! Ahora PORFAVOR! …-**dio un hondo respiro…para luego verle a los ojos de manera penetrante-** déjame en paz-.**

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, ahí mismo desde3 el suelo, apoyado en sus codos, mientras que su boca también se abría, vio al Uchiha irse a toda velocidad, y en un instante…le perdió de vista.

No le seguiría más…sabía que no podía alcanzarle…Jamás lo haría.

Sasuke era absolutamente inalcanzable.

**_Inalcanzable..._**

_----------------------------_

**TT.TT!!! que terrible! xD, bueno...este fic está hehco para one-shot, pero me da no se que que termine así :/, así que si les gustó porfa dejen review!! y díganme si prefierenque continue, si prefieren final alternativo, si lo dejo así...no se como prefieran solo les pido eso. Criticas, comentarios, felicitaaciones, lo que sea déjenlo. Muchas gracias por leer, hasta la próxima!**

**Gato---- K-chaz.**

**Review:**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
